Hell of a night
by StabbyRipStabStab
Summary: John and Sherlock decide to go to the pub together to get smashed, plus a confession revealed? *loud gasp* T for swears


idefk what to say here. I literally haven't slept for 32 hours and still going; so yeah of course I choose to write fanfiction, duh. ANYWAY, enjoy.~ if you don't like, smd.

Hell of a Night-

It was a Friday, around 7 pm to be exact. A fairly nice day in London,a day coming to a quicker end than anticipated; for some dark clouds began blotting out the slowly setting sun. Obviously it would rain soon and more than likely it would pour for hours on end; as per usual. Our story starts with a familiar army doctor, along with his tall companion, exiting a freshly solved case. The heavy door to the brick building creaked loudly as John Watson pushed it far behind,Sherlock Holmes shouted one last insult to Anderson to end a argument they'd been having, before exiting the building completely. John was waiting for him at the end of steps,yawning and stretching. This had been the 4th homicide this week; John was unutterably exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sit back and have a drink at the pub.

"I'm going out tonight." John had said as Sherlock made his way to the last steps. "To the pub, I assume." Sherlock replied, exhaling loudly after. "I can't be your lackey all the time,now can I?" John said half jokingly. Sherlock and John had began making their way home; it was only half a mile away believe it or not. Sherlock slightly narrowed his eyes and said," Well, that's not what I was implying." _Wait,wait,wait, does Sherlock want to go to the pub with me or something? _"So you want to come with me then?" asked John with an intrigued look. Sherlock had never really shown an in interest in such outings. "Obviously; the're aren't anymore cases for my mind to solve. So unless you don't want me shooting up our wall again I suggest you comply." Sherlock stated quite matter of factually. "Well it's not like I was saying 'no' or anything. I actually think it'd be a nice change to my routine." Sherlock had replied with a simple"ah.". They continued walking ,John then had said, "No point in going home first then." As they both made their way down the street, straight to the pub.

When they walked in through the pub doors, there was almost a certain atmosphere to the place. It was dim and a old-timey tune was echoing throughout the bar. Even though it was a Friday night, there wasn't a very big crowd. John spotted a few open tables near the back and began making his way towards one, Sherlock following his lead. They both promptly sat down and were silent for a few moments before John began speaking,"Sherlock?". "John?" Sherlock replied. "I want to get completely shit-faced tonight, care to join me?". Sherlock stared blankly at John and had a brief moment of silence before saying confidently,"I'm game.. let's do this." John called over the person who serves the drinks and ordered six vodka shots; three for the each of them. " So, shall we just down these then?" asked John. "Well that depends, would you rather get drunk over time or get drunk right now?" Sherlock had asked already knowing of the answer then the waiter came by with the shots and placed them on the table."Right, well one at a time then." John replies as he raises his shot glass and Sherlock does the same. John started,"em.. well cheers to.. the case you solved today!", Sherlock smiled and said "cheers" as they both clinked glasses and downed their shots. Both cringed and John let out a little "oof". "okay, next." John said and they both clinked glasses again ,drank, and had the same reaction. "One more and we should get a beer next."John said to Sherlock,to which he retorted,hands intertwined under his chin , "I prefer tequila, actually." John widened his eyes with surprise then smiled and said," You trying to kill me, mate?". Sherlock smirked slightly,raised an index finger to him and replies, " You're the one who wanted to get drunk, John." Then they clinked and drank once more.

"Okay, now I'm warning you, that when I get really, really, _really _plastered I can sometimes get... a bit out of hand." John says to Sherlock,both starting to feel the effects of the vodka. "I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle." Sherlock says in a sure tone.

_And by out of hand, I mean I like to do stupid shit and confess things to my friends. _

The previously ordered tequila shots, along with salt and lime slices, were soon placed on the table in front of a smug look on his face, John asks Sherlock,"Are sure you can handle this?". Sherlock glared up from the shot and gave John a challenging look and replied,"I should be asking you that." John chucked and said " Ohhh so The great Sherlock Holmes thinks he can out drink me can he?" as he looks at the shot then to Sherlock,

"Well bring it on then."

_This is not going to be good.._

Both were now each eight shots in.(*just imagine them mumbling haha) Sherlock at this point seemed to be curious in his surroundings and examining whoever was left in the bar. John though seemed fixated on Sherlock, with many thoughts running through his head.

_Man, he has such blue eyes._

"Sorry?" Sherlock replied head snapping towards John.

_Fuck, might as well go with it._

"I said you have really blue eyes."John stammered out.

"...yes.. it's heredity." Sherlock replied with what drunken John detected was the slightest hint of blush. Before John could say anything else, Sherlock began mumbling, "boooored." and "Can we do something John I'm booored". John chuckled and said," well I do have a bottle of scotch back at the flat.." Then suddenly an idea popped into John's head and he sprang up from the table and slammed his hands down to maintain his balance and started incoherently saying,"I know! Lets climb to the roof of our flat and drink it up there!" John was beaming. Sherlock slowly rose from his chair slightly stumbling and grabbed onto Johns good shoulder, holding on for support and said "John, you're a genius.." and added " I need your help there though.." he was slightly embarrassed. John smiled widely and said "Of course, let's go."

Together they walked out of that pub, all clumsily and what not.

John's heart was beating incredibly felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. He was scared that even Sherlock could , head drooping slightly, was doing an okay job at walking but now had his arm interlocked with John's because apparently he needed it for support. Walking for what seemed like hours to John, He decided to break the silence and say,"Sherlock,instead of that scotch, I think we need a cup of tea instead." Sherlock didn't lift his head, but he said softly, "That sounds lovely.." John was blushing the whole way to the flat.

After they got in the flat John helped Sherlock over to the couch and sat him down. John moved to the kitchen and got two tea cups along with the kettle and the tea bags. He put water in the kettle and placed it on the for the water to boil, he then comes to a realization,

_I'm in love with that bloody drunk_

"Pardon?" Sherlock calls from the living room.

_FuckingGodDammitShit_

"Oh..em..I said I'm in... love with.. that bloody drawer..you know..this one."He points to the upper drawer as Sherlock stands up, whom obviously felt better, and looks at the drawer then to John,"Are we still going on the roof?" Sherlock asks almost as if nothing was weird about stares blankly at him for a moment and says,"I don't really think that's best.. We should just watch the tele or something." Sherlock then began to slowly narrow his eyes at John and then fast walked to leave out the door, then he headed for the stairs. Sherlock had begun to sprint up the steps, leaving John bewildered and ending up turning off the stove to slowly trot along after him.

When John reached the roof, he found Sherlock sitting against the tall ledge of the roof looking up at the sky. John joined his star gazing by sitting next to him, shoulder to shoulder. All was silent and there was nothing but stars; the silences with Sherlock were never awkward ones. Just a cozy comfortable himself broke the silence by saying, "I love you too,John." John's heart began to beat faster, he thought it was possible that he heard him in the kitchen, but it seemed he just avoided the 's head turned toward Sherlock , he was looking at John."I mean that."Sherlock assures him. John didn't know what to say. He pulled Sherlock into a hug;Sherlock whispers a "_Thank you." _"For what?" John asks. "For being you."He blushes just a hint and pulls Sherlock in for a kiss.

Once they break the kiss, John lays his head on Sherlock's,to which Sherlock wraps his arm around him bringing him in closer."Hell of a night, huh?"John laughs and Sherlock says"Quite". Soon they both fell asleep like that and were just the same in the morning.

The End.

Yea I put the title in there, what of it!? sorry for any missing words :''c


End file.
